


Born Again From Fire

by Xx_Dany_xX



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Dany_xX/pseuds/Xx_Dany_xX
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen wakens in Volantis after Jon plunged his knife into her heart, killing her. She remembered everything, how almost everyone turned against her. Since then she’s vowed to take revenge upon the ones who conspired against her. To break the wheel again.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Drogon & Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

Daenerys placed her nimble hand upon the body of her dragon; he was red and black, covered in stab marks from the latest battle against the undead army and Night King. It had been months since then, since her supposed lover, Jon Snow, had plunged a knife into her heart killing her. She remembered waking up in Volantis within the Lord of Light’s Temple, next to Kinrava, one of the red priestess whom are loyal to her and her dragons. They had resurrected her back from the dead using fire and she had continued to live there since then, to heal before heading back to the Seven Kingdoms with Drogon and his four baby dragons awaiting for them to be grown to take revenge upon the ones who planned to kill and conspired against her.  
She thought to herself, maybe if she had stayed within Dragonstone, not helped Jon and his crew maybe just maybe her dragon Viserion would still be alive - that Rhaegal would be alive. She had lost everything slowly since then. After the death of two of her dragons, Jorah, her best friend was beheaded right in front of her by Cersei Lannister, which drove her to madness. She had burned down all of Kings Landing, men, women, and children out of anger and sadness. She was heartbroken and felt alone like nobody loved her there. Even by her own partner she felt unloved as he refused to show her affection. Nobody loved her all she had was fear and so be it. 

Since her betrayal by those she loved she loathed the idea of falling for that euphoria again all she needed were her dragons, for she is ‘The Mother of Dragons’.  
“Drogon, my sweetest child” She cooed softly at him as she mounted upon his back, gripping onto one of the red spikes upon his back, “when I heal and you and the other dragons get even larger. I want to kill the men who conspired against me. I shall break the wheel, again.” Said Daenerys, as she spoke the Valyrian language commanding her son to take flight. It pained her to want to kill lady Sansa, for she was smitten by her, even if she did conspire against her, she found her beautiful and the most graceful woman she’s ever met. 

Night after night and day after day, Daenerys began to have nightmares of her children dying all over again. She whimpered in her sleep dreaming of watching Viserion and Rhaegal fall out of the sky again as if it were on repeat. A small handmaiden that lived in Volantis sharing the same bedchamber as her gently pressed her hand against the smaller woman’s back caressing it softly, feeling the smooth bumps on her skin, small faded scars, everything to calm her. Awaking at this sudden touch, the Targaryen pushed her away teary eyed, “Vo frakho anna vosecchi.” She said not knowing it was the woman she took as bed partner. 

“Daenerys,” She softly started grabbing her wrists as she squirmed into the night panicking, “Daenerys it’s me Kassandra!” 

“Kassandra...” Daenerys spontaneously laced her gentle arms around the woman’s neck, embracing her tightly as she cried, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you! Are you hurt?” She asked cupping her cheek as the pale light hit her face. 

“Of course, my Moonlight,” Kassandra replied kissing the girls face before pressing their foreheads together, smiling as they held each other. “I’m okay.” The Warrior was in love with the Targaryen, but alas Daenerys never wanted a relationship ever again after that bastard killed her. It angered Kassandra to the core about it yet - she felt Daenerys still loved him, that she still loved those who betrayed and plotted her death. She was soft. So soft and beautiful and sweet which made the woman love her. And she hated it at the same time. “You should get some sleep, Khaleesi.” 

The following day, Daenerys went into the counsel room and sat upon her stone chair, it felt cool against her bare back as the heat of the day swept through the city. “Your Grace,” a man called out, “I have word that Jon is beyond the wall! I advise you to not kill him or else it will be a declaration of war.”

“I appreciate your words, but I do wish to seek my revenge upon him. Even if I have to burn down all kingdoms, I will.” She responded, taking a drink from her wine which was sweet and tickled its way down her throat.

“But Your Grace, you’re not-“ 

A group of women dressed in all red hooded dresses barged through the door, “The Queen can do as she likes. We worship her here in the Lord of Lights Temple, remember?” Kinrava said gesturing the man to exit the room for she wished to speak to the Targaryen alone. 

Doing as the woman wished, he left. Kinrava sat in the chair across from Daenerys, offering her more wine, “How badly do you want to kill Jon Snow?” 

“It cannot be out into words for how badly I want to end his life.” 

The red priestess smiled at her response, it was plastered across her face, she knew what her answer would be but wanted to hear it personally. “And I cannot wait for word to get about when you do so. Now if I’ll be on my way, I need to go back to Westeros. I’ll keep an eye out for you there and send a raven if I find out anything.” Kinrava stood up walking in a slow pace to the door, bowing her head, “May we meet again.”


	2. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya decides to come home to Winterfell after six years from leaving and gets a new gift...

Sansa Stark,

I’m writing to you in which to let you know I’m okay. Sailing what’s west of Westeros has been quite an excellent journey these past six years. There were all sorts of new creatures that you wouldn’t believe existed; snakes so large they can swallow a man whole, beasts with two heads and large claws, some sorts winged creature with the face of a woman, body of a lion, and snake for a tail. I cannot wait to see you again, my sister. How’s it like being Queen of the North? Do you have to do tons of boring duties? Bloody hell what am I saying, of course you do. I just wanted to say that, I’ll be returning home, Come this spring and I’ll be back home. 

Your sister,

Arya Stark 

The young Stark tapped the feather betwixt her fingers into the inkwell writing on a small cloth, it’s been years since she last saw her sister, the sister who annoyed her a lot since they were just lambs running around having the wildest of dreams.

“Please ensure this gets to Winterfell.” Arya whispered tying the rolled cloth around the raven’s small ankle watching the large bird take flight into the night. 

As the young woman fell asleep she could hear the strange noises that echoed within the night; howling, growling, screaming from all the mysterious monsters that roamed the island. She had grown quite used to it over the years - learned to block it out as she knew you couldn’t battle them. She at least was grateful the people she found on this island welcomed her and her crew. It was a small castle on an island overran with creatures of the dark, forbidden to leave after dusk so you couldn’t die. She heard a woman screaming outside the walls, crying as she was being mauled by one of monsters. Arya just laid back, accepting she couldn’t do anything, by the time she’d be outside the woman would be dead. 

The following day there was a loud sharp bang upon her door, and then another. Sleepily she hurried over, answering the door to see who was waking her so early. It was Jenny, one of the crew she had befriended upon sail of leaving Westeros, “Hello Jenny,” she smiled awkwardly at her best friend, “what are you doing?” 

“Arya, you’ll never believe what I found this morning!” The young woman said, keeping her hands clasped closed, hiding what’s underneath them. 

“Let me guess, it’s something that’ll almost kill me like last time?” 

The young woman shook her head, grinning as she unclasped her hands to reveal a tiny blue and white bird within them, “Isn’t he adorable?!” She half squealed, staring in awe at the small bird that nested within the palm of her hands 

Arya looked down in awkward silence for a moment before coming to realization that this was the first animal on the island that wasn’t a monster they had to fight, “Where did you find him?” She asked, arching her perfectly trim eyebrow 

“By the waterfall, in a shrub. The mother was dead so I couldn’t just leave it.” 

“The bird isn’t going to live without its mother, Jenny, you should’ve just left it. Its nature, it’ll die soon. Plus, we don’t know how to care for it.” Arya said with deep concern, clasping her friends hand back over the bird careful not to squish it. She didn’t want to personally kill something so innocent and small but also knew that it’ll eventually die without a mother. “I’m sorry.” She responded shutting the door behind her friend so she could get dress for the day and get ready for her voyage home. 

Looking at her outfit, she smiled proudly at her weapon Needle, she remembered the first night she got it and how she kept it since. The one thing she missed was Nymeria. Oh how she wished the direwolf had came home with her back to winterfell, but at the same time glad she didn’t because she’s worry about her turning into one of the Others. 

Releasing a deep sign, she took a step outside her room and into the front of the castle. After everything she’s been through and explored, she grew bored of this lifestyle. She saw and did things growing up no child should’ve done. Maybe she could go back to Gendry but she despised the idea of being Lady Arya, plus it’s been six winters since they last saw each other, he’s probably moved on. She had grasped little hope that he’d wait for her but the possibility was thin. 

“Arya,” a voice called out from the docks, “are you ready to set sail for Winterfell?” 

“Yes, of course! Just give me some time to say goodbye to those who took us in.” 

Giving a silent nod the man continued to wait onto the deck of the ship for his captains arrival to command they leave. 

“Lord Rheyo, I give my thanks to you for allowing my crew and I into your home with welcome arms. You have show us a great kindness,” Arya spoke aloud, keeping her stance tall, never breaking eye contact, “but I must leave. I wrote my sister I would be home, back in Winterfell come spring and I expect to be home by then. I appreciate the years I spent here and now I’ll make my leave. Thank you again.” The she wolf then bowed her head slightly, offering a gentle smile before raising it again to look the man back into his soft green orbs. 

“Young child, I will miss the times I spent with you, teaching you the ways we do things around here. You’ve been such a good help for us, I really want to give you something to show my appreciation. I must.” The elder man shakily said lifting his wrinkled arm off the rest of his chair, pointing at his maiden, “go to the barn, get the girl a pup.” 

“Yes, Milord!” She exclaimed hurrying off outside the courtroom. 

“It’s not a direwolf, but I hope you like her, she’s the biggest of the litter.” He said smiling back, his hand shaking while he drank his water. “I’m not like how I used to be... young and energetic. Now I can barley lift my fucking arm.” Rheyo scoffed, licking his chapped lips. The door opened slightly as a tiny yap could be heard traveling within the room, bouncing off the walls, “Ah! There’s she is, your new pup. I wish you safe travels, Arya. Good luck on your journey home.” 

“Thank you, My Lord,” Arya smiled brightly as the maiden stuck the tiny black pup with one tan ear within her arms. She was part wolf mixed with hound. The pup looked up at her new master, lapping at her face, catching Arya off guard - making her giggle softly

“She likes you already. Now go on, you have your sister waiting. I won’t keep you any longer!” The old man laughed waving his hand within the air to allow her to exit. 

The young Stark tilted her head down as she left the courtroom holding her new companion within her arms that she’d get to see grow on their journey home. “Now what will I name you?” She teased poking her snout, “Oh I know, your name will be, Hecate.” 

Arya paced her way to the ship, not wanting to waste a second longer for she truly did want to be home, to be within the walls of Winterfell with her sister and friends. Oh she missed everyone and couldn’t wait to tell them of her journey. Boarding the ship she placed the pup down below deck into her bed chambers, “Stay! Be a good dog.” She commanded, watching the small dog yelp when it tripped over its own feet forcing another giggle but only cut short to Jenny opening her door unannounced. 

“Arya, I returned the bird like you said- wait... why do you have a dog?” She questioned her scratching the back of Hecate’s neck. 

“Lord Rheyo gave her to me as a gift.” She responded biting her tongue. As much as she loved her friend, sometimes she got a tad bit on her nerves, especially barging in unannounced. 

“Oh.” 

“Is there anything else you need?” Arya asked walking with the blonde outside her room onto the deck, sniffing in the fresh scent of salt water that filled the air as the wind blew. 

“No. Nothing I can think of.” She responded, looking at Arya lean against the railing on the ship. “I’m gonna go start cooking dinner for everyone tonight. What are you thinking? Lamb chops or chicken?”

Arya sighs deeply as she felt overwhelmed from all the questions the blonde was asking, “Surprise me. You’re the cook aren’t you? So it’s your choice of what we eat.” The Stark watched the girl walk away back below deck to prepare their dinner. ‘Finally,’ she thought, ‘some piece and fucking quiet.’ 

By nightfall everyone was within the mess hall, filling their bellies with wine and meat, telling vulgar stories and more. Arya has already cleaned her plate going back into her bedchambers, locking the door while she unbound her impacted clothing replacing them with a gentle gown to sleep in. “Hecate, I cannot wait for you to meet Sansa. You’ll love her.” She whispers, placing her new pup with her bed. Tracing her hand over the tiny head she stroked the fur on its back watching her sleep peacefully with little whimpers every now and then. Slowly the Stark girl felt herself become tired as her eyelids droop heavily, making her fall into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I gave Arya a new doggo she deserves one🥺 next chapter will have more oc’s. I promise I’ll try to make the chapters longer

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys see any mistakes please point them out I was sick when I wrote this and still sick thank you <3


End file.
